My group and I continue to use computer graphics as an essential approach to understanding non-covalent interactions in molecular design and protein folding. We have published approximately 15 articles in the past year which use some amount of graphics and have acknowledged the Computer Graphics Laboratory in such publications. Highlights include an article in October, 1998 in Science, in which we described a simulation on a protein in water that was more than 100 times longer than previous ones for such a situation.